Summer Fun!
by Digyko Chiyoni
Summary: Its finally summer time and everyone decides to go on vacation. Gakupo and Kaito decide to take a trip to America and have a nice vacation there. They grew more connected to each other, more than they thought. This is a yaoi story, man love. KaitoxGakup
1. Chapter 1

Down in the airport sat Gakupo and Kaito. They were waiting patiently for their flight to be called, to Kaito it was taking forever. Gakupo was reading a book to make time fly faster. Ten minutes later the intercom was heard, 'Flight 4B has arrived.' They both got up and went to their flight section; Kaito was really relieved that the flight was finally there. When they boarded the plane they were silent at first, but then Gakupo spoke from the annoying silence. "I hope they have good food, I'm hungry for not eating all day." Kaito sigh leaning on the window, "I hope they have ice cream..." Gakupo chuckled softly to himself as he continues reading a few more pages. "Let's order some food now, I can hear your stomach growling up a storm," he said metaphorically. Kaito blushed in embarrassment, "Ok I guess…"

Gakupo pressed the button and waited for the flight attendant to assist them. "Yes, how may I help you," asked a young woman. "Yes, we would like to order a few things. My friend would like some ice cream and I would like a nice meal," Gakupo said kindly. The woman nodded and left. Kaito sighed softly still staring out the window. "How long will it take to get to America anyway," he asked. Gakupo shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention when they told us." Kaito mumbled something under his breath that Gakupo couldn't really make out. Not too long after Gakupo and Kaito's food came on the usual cart. Gakupo received an eggplant salad with steak and Kaito got his usual ice cream. They both ate talking about how some people don't like air-plane food. When they were finished the flight attendant took their trays away.

"Gakupo what's in that book anyways," Kaito asked curiously.

"Nothing you're interested in," he replied his eyes glues in the book.

"Aww tell me please," he whined trying to peek at the pages.

Gakupo ignored him and continues reading, not allowing Kaito to see anything.

Kaito pouted a little and looked out the window, it was getting dark and they wouldn't be in America till another 5-6 hours or so. Gakupo was the first one to fall asleep, from all that reading he got tired, put his book in a pocket that Kaito won't be able to get to it and try reading it. The blue hared vocaloid pouted staring out the window. Soon after he was also asleep, some hours have pasted and Gakupo woke up from his deep slumber.

'How much longer till the flight is over,' he thought as he looked at his watch. They left at the airport at 12pm and now its 4:30pm, they should be in America in about another hour and 30 minutes. Gakupo sighs softly to himself, he didn't feel like reading yet and Kaito was still asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep… wait what was he thinking! Gakupo was straight, and so was Kaito he thought. He assumes so since he usually saw him hanging around the girls all the time so he thought of him as a ladies man.

When Kaito finally woke up it was only 30 minutes till landing, Gakupo was staring blankly down the aisle, unaware of the now awake Kaito.

**!End of Chapetr!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito nudged Gakupo gently stretching a little. "Huh..? Oh your awake Kaito, we're landing in an about 28 minutes, just relax", Gakupo said smiling a little. Kaito nodded and stared out the window, he saw that they actually were landing shortly. He could see land down below. He felt as if someone was staring at him from head to toe. When he turned around he saw no one even taking a single glimpse at him. Maybe he was being too paranoid. He shrugged the feeling away, after a whole longer they finally landed. They got off their plane and headed for the airport. Gakupo was glad to be off that plane, his legs cramped up from sitting too long. Kaito's legs actually fell asleep before they got off so he had a hard time walking at the moment.

Gakupo kept glancing down at him from time to time, deep in thought. Kaito constantly snapped him back into reality to focus on watching where he was going. Kaito was surprised they got out of the airport and in a cab in one piece. They were dropped off at a nice clean and big hotel, bigger than they thought actually. They got there room keys they had placed there stuff in a corner. Once they were settled in they decided to get ready and explore the area they were in.

"Dover, Delaware? Hm, I wonder if they have a nice warm beach here," Kaito said, enjoying the thought of going to the beach.

"Well they should," Gakupo yawned. "But it will take hours to get there, so let's go another time."

"How about the mall? That's not that far from the hotel," Kaito suggested.

Gakupo nodded a sure and they got ready, hauling another taxi. Once they were there they paid the taxi and entered the large mall. "Whoa, not as big as I imagined but just about," Kaito said with a smile. A sudden fan girl scream was heard and a girl tackled Gakupo with a hug. "Oof! Hey, it's rude to hug people you hardly know," he grumbled rubbing his head. "But I am your BIGGEST fan! Can you sign my Sebastian note book?" Asked the girl smiling happily. Gakupo sighed and signed it," There, now please get off me." She got off bowing and running off to her friends. They quickly left before they were asked millions of questions and went to Spencers. "Uh, Gakup it's kind of crowded in here… Gakupo," Kaito whined looking around. The people in there were too tall to look over and Kaito aimlessly made his way to the back and blushed from what he saw. "G-Gakupo! Where are you-"he was cut off by a sudden hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Kaito I'm right here," Gakupo chuckled. Kaito sighed in relief, "C-Can we leave now? Let's go to a store that's not so crowded and… Disturning." Gakupo nodded and they made their way out the store to end up at the Café (or coffee beanery.) Kaito was trying to figure out what to get as Gakupo got an ice tea, "There's so much stuff to pick on the menu, I can't decide." Gakupo pointed to an ice cream that Kaito might like and he decided to get it. They went right back to browsing, visiting Macys, Sears, ect. The final store they went to was F.Y.E. it wasn't much fun when fans kept running up to them every few seconds for pictures, autographs, and other things fans ask famous people. They were surprised that they actually survived that as they left with some poky and romaine. But Gakupo had something a little extra from one of the fans, a yaoi with him and Kaito in it. He didn't let Kaito see it so when they got back at the hotel he hid it away so Kaito didn't manage to get his hands on it.

When night fall came Gakupo was sleeping in his bed and Kaito was up watching some American cartoons laughing from time to time into his pillow. When 'Children's Hospital' came on he turned the TV off and lay on his side to see Gakupo shifting in his sleep an awful lot and sweating. 'Maybe he's having a bad dream,' Kaito thought staring right at him. He thought of trying to calm him down by feeling a little secure would do, as he went over and opened the blanket he saw Gakupo rubbing his legs together and moaning softly in his sleep. Kaito managed to hear his own name being chanted by the young adult which made him blush a lot. He was trying to decide if he should pretend this never happened or if he should wake Gakupo, what a pickle he's in!

**Me: Say nothing for the end of this chapter is a bit dull**

**Kaito: More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito decided to wake Gakupo, he didn't want to hear this all night. It was very embarrassing, so he gently shook him. "Gakupo, hey wake up," he said softly. Gakupo didn't show a sign of waking up as he only groaned, grabbing Kaito and pulling him into the bed with him. "G-Gakupo let me go," he panicked, but he wasn't loud enough to wake Gakupo up. He felt Gakupo's hand ghost over his backside slowly, making him shutter. He franticly squirmed trying to get free. All he did to add to his problem was tire himself out. Soon Gakupo had him on top of him like a stuffed animal. Kaito felt his hard erection pressing against his crotch a little. This made him jolt and squirm again. "G-Gakupo! Let me go," he cried out. 

Gakupo slowly woke up and quickly sat up, blushing a deep red. "K-Kaito? S-Sorry! I-I didn't know I..." Gakupo looked down sadly. Kaito got off his lap panting softly," U-Uh… It's okay, y-you were only sleeping." Gakupo blushed and when he looked back at Kaito he blushed. His legs were still spread with a visible bulge in between them, and his face was a cute shade of pink. "G-Gakupo, you okay? You're spacing out," he uttered out. "Huh? Yeah... K-Kaito… Can I help you with that," he said blankly. Kaito blushed a lot and sighed in embarrassment. He turned away for a good minute as Gakupo was beginning to have his doubts. He had a feeling Kaito wouldn't let him. Soon he felt the bed move a little and lips meet his. He looked up to see Kaito kissing him deeply, his eyes closed. He kissed him back, groping his behind gently.

The moment grew more and more heated. Gakupo was now on top, kissing and nipping Kaito's neck softly. Kaito moaned softly from the feeling, shakily undoing his pants. Gakupo did the same with his and helped Kaito remove his own. Soon they were both in the nude, Gakupo slowly reached down to rub Kaito's hard dick slowly. He saw him flinch away nervously, "G-Gakupo, are you sure this won't be so bad?" The purple haired vocaloid nodded before grabbing Kaito's erection and rubbing it gently. He received a low moan of pleasure from his soon to be boyfriend. It was something he would cherish as he began to rub faster, licking the head heatedly before slowly licking down. Kaito moaned more panting softly, the feeling was simply amazing! He never knew Gakupo's mouth was this warm.

After a while the warmth was gone. Kaito whimpered softly from the pleasurable loss but something replaced pleasure with pain. Gakupo lubed up his fingers when he stopped sucking Kaito and pushed one on carefully. The feeling of the right muscle was very tempting. But he had to stretch him enough so he didn't hurt him trying to push in. He entered another finger and began a scissoring motion, stretching Kaito's entrance carefully. From time to time he teased his sensitive spot slowly, making his back arch. Once done he lubed his own erection and positioned himself, "Ready Kaito?" Kaito nodded slowly, his eyes half lidded. Gakupo slowly pushed in, groaning softly from the tight warmth. He waited a nice moment for Kaito to adjust; soon he moved his hips as a sign to go. Gakupo started out slowly and gently thrusting into Kaito. Soon he was going faster and harder with each thrust, beginning to pound into him. Kaito cried out his name loudly, panting softly. He began rubbing his own erection rapidly in sync with Gakupo's thrusts. After a nice half hour they were both at their limit, they both came in moans of pleasure and bliss. 

Kaito was the first one to fall asleep when Gakupo pulled out of him. That night they slept well, morning though would be a bit difficuly.

**Me: this is what you've all been waiting for! Sorry for procrastinating a lot.  
>Gakupo: Finally..<br>Me: shut up before I get Gakuko..**


End file.
